Edward Jacob David Cullen
by LoversUnite
Summary: Bella was twins instead of only Renesmee. Edward Jacob David Cullen, or David is the miracle Bella and Edward was asking for. Like his sister, David has an ability wanted by everyone. Can this ability keep him alive or will it cause a war between covens?
1. Two instead of one

**_Chapter 1- The Miracle_**

I was a shock that brought complete choas to the Cullen household. Jasper was consumed with calming down the multiple emotions that filled the air of the living room. Bella had given birth to two beautiful twins. The first being a son, he was named after Edward and Jacob of course, but decided to give him the middle name of David. David was a friend of Edward's. The boy would be called David to end any future mix ups inside the home. David had rich brown hair and the bright green eyes Edward once had in his mortal life. Their second child was a beautiful girl, her name, Renesmee, came from the combination of Esme and Renee. Her middle name, Carlie, was from her two grandfathers, Charlie and Carlisle.

The surprise that Bella, a human, survived carrying not one but two, half immortal children was simply unheard of.

Edward cradled his son in his arms, his life felt fulfilled. He glanced over to find Renesmee being swallowed but in the masculine arms of Jacob Black. It still disgusted Edward that Jacob, being the age he was, imprinted on his baby girl. Edward shook his head trying to rid the thoughts of Renesmee and Jacob one day being together in a relationship.

"You know Jacob," Edward said with a smirk, "once Bella finds out that you not only decided to nickname her daughter 'Nessie' but also imprinted on her well..." Edward trailed off and watched in amusement as Jacob shifted his weight uncomfortably. Sure Edward was mad when he first head the news, but he knew his 'mad' was going to seem like a small fit compared to the newly changed Bella.

A soft smile formed on his face, "it is time to meet your mom," Edward whispered to David while brushing his lips against the child's forehead. Only a few moments later, Bella, appeared in the living room, her eyes scanning the faces with her new hyphened senses.

Her eyes locked on the situation of Jacob and Renesmee. Jacob tried to shift his position on the sofa to shield Renesmee from Bella's view. This protecting stance brought both confusion and anger to Bella. Her red eyes narrowed at Jacob, searching for the reason behind his action. Edward watched Bella's expression as she slowly pieced together the puzzle.

"You didn't" her words were laced in venom, "Jake tell me you didn't."

Jacob swiftly stood, Rosalie rushed to his side and scooped Renesmee in her arms.

"Bella... You now how these things work, I can't control it, " Jacob found himself with the loss of words, how could he possibly explain to his best friend that he would be one day marrying her child, well of course only if Renesmee chose him. "Before I new it I found myself imprinted to Nessi-"Now he really blew it. At that moment Jacob found himself withering under her stare.

"You nick named my child what?" With this Bella stalked Jacob out of the room.

David was placed in the arms of Carlisle as Edward swiftly rushed outside to stop his mate from killing Jacob.

Carlisle stared at David for a moment as his silently tried to fathom David's rapid growth. While Renesmee seemed to grow at a rate that was twice of thrice of a normal human, David grew ten times the amount of a mortal. In no later than 2 to 3 years he would be in his twenties and no sooner than 12 years he would be dead. This thought was etched in Carlisle's mind, he would do more test on David and take more measurements. Everyday with David would be a blessing, Carlisle only hoped they had enough time.


	2. Too Late

Peace finally seemed to settle in the house. The growth rate of Renesmee and David did not seem to decrease. Renesmee was now looking about the age of one while her brother appeared to be about five. Even though he appeared to have an physical advantage, David and Renesmee both shared the same intellectual level.

Alice and Rosalie made it their mission every weekend to shop for their niece and nephew. The clothes bought for David in that week would be replaced often as he rapidly out grew each item they bought.

As the weeks pasted a new profound subject filled the air. The abilities of Renesmee and David. While Renesmee's tactile thought projection and shield penetration was discovered rather quickly it was David's ability to absorb, duplicate and reproduce those with abilities that slowly came into the spotlight. With a simple touch and thought he could obtain the abilities of everyone inside the Cullen home. The one person David never allowed himself to reproduce was Edward's. The idea of hearing what people thought throughout the day until it was controlled was an ability David felt he would not miss. He discovered, much to his disappointment, that he could not reproduce Bella's ability. Her own shield disabled him from copying it.

It was the time of the day when Carlisle began his test. David hated this part the most. It involved weighing and taking height, this was followed by Carlisle either giving a weary look or the furrowing of his brows at how much taller David grew than the day before.

A faint screech of tires broke the trance David was in. Today was the day he would get to met Charlie. Edward and Bella was preparing all morning long, constantly reminding them of the rules when Charlie was to arrive. The rules consisted of the basic no biting, using the vampire ability or basically anything that would bring suspicion to the Cullen home. Within moments sat Charlie across from the little family of four. He starred at each of them individually, bring out a different emotion. He gaze settled on Edward and Bella, who with a narrowing of eyes raised the topic of Renesmee and David.

"These are your niece and nephew Edward?" Charlie asked rising one of his eyebrows in disbelief. "She has your eyes Bella," Charlie stated referring to Renesmee who sat in Edward's lap. "They both well look like they could be your own children."

David let a chuckle rumble in his chest at the irony of the situation. The lies began at this moment. They lied about adopting David and Renesmee. Lied about why Bella was changing. Lied about why she was away. The rest of the visit followed in this manner, every question Charlie asked, ended with a lie from Bella. After Charlie left feeling satisfied with the return of his daughter to his life, life for the Cullen returned to normal.

"I think that went rather well," Edward smiled and picked up David in his arms. "We really should be going Bella, you know how I feel about you waiting to eat."

David felt a vague distaste towards them leaving for the hunt. When they go hunting, David some how finds himself at Jacob's house. If there is anything he hated more than getting measured it was being around Jacob when he was with Renesmee. Even though it was strictly a brother- sister sort of relationship now, the thought of them one day being together made David feel disgusted.

Edward gave a small chuckle reading David's troubled thoughts, "I understand David, but he does love Renesmee and will do anything to protect you two. I promise we wont be long, so please don't cause any trouble and besides Seth will be there."

* * *

It a matter of minutes, David found himself inside of the Volvo, buckled in besides Renesmee. He starred at Renesmee, it was quite odd for him to stare the young looking Renesmee. Her child like looks did not match her maturity inside of her mind, she seemed frustrated that David grew fast while she was stuck in the body of a baby. This was thought faded away as they pulled into the driveway of Jacob. David gazed out the window, he caught sight of Seth. He dashed from the car and into the arms of Seth. Seth was David's favorite out of the wolves, he did not mind the company of Jacob, but their was just something about Seth that he enjoyed.

"Wow, you sure have grown little man," Seth gave a soft smiled to David.

David let himself lightly fall from Seth's arms, he watched as Renesmee was scooped up by Jacob and brought inside. He ran around into the back of the house. His expression dimmed as he heard the faint rumble of the Volvo, it slowly fading away until his vampire senses could no longer pick it up. He could not understand why he had to be at Jacob's house. He was as fast as the others so why could he not hunt with them. With a huff he walked into the woods surrounding Jacob's house.

He touched each tree as he walked by taking a mental note of their position. It truly was beautiful in the woods, he closed his eyes and used his senses to listen to the beauty nature held. Within seconds he knees crumbled to the floor of the woods as his head was filled with vivid flashes, a vision. He does not receive them often he mostly receives one pertaining to himself. It lasted only a minute._4 no 5 vampires. One was blonde. All red eyes. He was picked up by the blonde girl and her red lips quirked up into a predatory smile._

He vision refocused as the images faded away, returning him to the present time. He picked himself up, dusting the dirt off his knees when his eyes caught the sight of a dark cloak. His eyes trailed up to capture the stare of two pools of blood red eyes looking into his. Their red eyes seemed to burn at his soul. One in particular caught his attention, it was a teen aged girl. She stood in the front of the others as a leader would, her hood was lightly placed on her blonde hair, she tapped her finger, that was decorated with a beautiful ring, impatiently as she gave a plastic smile to David. It hit him instantly, he saw pictures of these people, he heard stories. These were the vampires from the clan Carlisle use to be apart of, the ones who are sent to destroy and keep order within the vampire world, Volturi. A single word, _Pain_ was muttered from her lips and David's body began to violently crumple down on the ground. Oh how he wished he could have his mother's ability now.

Jacob's went stiff as the stench hit him. Goosebumps ran up his arms when he realized the source behind it. It was of death and what he considered Hell to smell like. He at first shrugged it off, all of the Cullens' shared this familiar stench. He returned his attention to Renesmee who was currently drawing a picture of her and Jacob together.

Seth cocked his head slightly before turning to Jacob. "Do you smell that too?"

A strange thought came to Jacob's mind. If all the Cullens were out hunting, why would this stench be around. David. David was not in the kitchen with them nor could be seen from the kitchen window. This sudden realization brought both fear and terror to Jacob.

"Where is David?" is the last Seth heard from Jacob before he saw his friend sprinting outside and morphing into a wolf. Nothing. No one. The woods stood empty and alone as it always had. The stench faded as fast as it hit them, no trace and no David.

The woods would be to large for the two wolves, the pack was called in and a frantic search began. Jacob could not seem to leave Renesmee's side, with David missing Renesmee was all he had left to protect. It tore him up, all he had to do was watch the kids. Of course he had to mess that up.

"You need to call them Jacob," Seth said with a shaky breath as he entered the kitchen. He placed both hands, palm down, on the table, exhausted from the searching in the woods.

"I don't need to, we will find him" Jacob whispered hoarsely, he starred outside of the window into the face of a very furious Edward. Edward did not come alone either, surrounding him was the entire Cullen coven, as looking as if today would be the last Jacob would live.

* * *

"Master we have some news you are going to be excited about," Aro starred into the eyes of Jane who was followed by Felix and Demetri. He allowed her to continue with a graceful wave of his hand and before him Jane stood. He stood in his throne and leisurely walked forward stretching out his hand to hers, "May I?" At the touch millions of images flowed into Aro's mind, it was at the end that one in particular caught his attention.

"Who is this boy in which I see, this David?" Aro spoke removing his hand from hers and returning to his throne, he felt excitement filling his chest.

"That is the first offspring of Isabella and Edward Cullen. Isabella Cullen to be exact. I followed your orders master and checked in on the human to see if she truly was a vampire and while the rumors were true, Edward did turn her, I found out that her little boy has a ability you would find most pleasing to Master," Jane spoke with a slight bow.

A wolfish grin formed on Aro's face. _Bella had a child,_ he thought. "What is his ability?" Aro questioned, eager for the response.

"Well Master I am not quite sure, he seems to have multiple. He possesses all the abilities inside of the Cullen household." This brought a smile to Aro's face. He raised his hand summoning Felix and quieting Jane.

"Bring in the guest of Honor."

Edward was reluctant to leave Renesmee and David in the hands of Jacob, but Bella reassured him, "I trust Jacob Edward, they will be fine. Besides we got Alice, if anything goes wrong we will know."

The hunt erased the fear Edward felt. There is nothing that bring so much amusement as hunting with all of his siblings at once. What once started as a simple meal turned into a competition of who could catch the biggest prey.

* * *

Edward turned to Alice as Carlisle took down a bear, "Would you mind checking for me Alice?" She nodded slightly and closed her eyes focusing on David. With David being close to wolves it only brought a few images, the few contained his thrashing on the ground in pain. Those same images filled the mind of Edward, who instantly let out a growl. Everyone stopped and Jasper locked gazes with Edward as he tried to control Edward's mood.

"That little Bastard," Edward spoke through gritted teeth. He took off towards Jacob's house, everyone following.

It took about 20 minutes until they arrived on the front lawn of Jacob's house. Edward could not seem to answer the questions that filled everyone's mind of why they were here rather than hunting. When Alice whispered it to them all, it was Rosalie who spoke first.

"I knew we couldn't trust that mutt!"

Edward searched the house, it was not long before he saw the eyes of Jacob.

Jacob was going to die.


	3. Volturi

David awoke to quietness. He blinked for a few seconds then sat up slowly. He glanced around the room, it was rather small with a slight glow flowing inside from the setting sun. His head ached from the attack, he rubbed it with the palms of his hand trying to comprehend what happened to him.

"Jane," David whispered feeling annoyed. It came as a flood of images into his mind, the stories that Carlisle told and the fear every vampire felt when Jane was presented before them. What it Jane who brought him here? If so then he must be in Italy and this summon order must have been declared by Aro. David was curious as to who Aro actually was, the thought that Aro himself wanted David slightly excited him.

David stood and walked toward the door. It swung open automatically, and he stepped out of his room. He followed the long hall in hopes of reaching his destination, the great hall. He entered a large room and in front of his view were three carved stone throne chairs that were filled by Vampires in dark clothing covered with robes. David assumed Aro would be in the middle, in the most stunning out of the three chairs. As David ascended to the throne, Aro stood to greet his guest.

"Welcome David I know this all seems so odd for such a young Bambino as yourself to be in standing here in Italy, but I would like offer you a position in the Volturi" Aro spoke calmly while reaching out and grasping David small hand in his. David starred into the red eyes of Aro, David felt his body leaned slightly toward him, Aro's voice was like honey, how utterly weak and complacent he felt when he heard him.

"You have thought so much for being so young," Aro chuckled and removed his hand. He raised his hand to gesture forward a vampire. The vampire also wore a dark cloak with eyes matching those of his master, pool red.

"Since you will not remember this," Aro nudged David towards the vampire, "this is Ben, his ability is to manipulate memories. Ben has become a vital piece of the Volturi clan, he will help you feel more comfortable around here."

Ben gave a slightly smile to David as he brought his hand to the boy's face.

"Welcome to the Volturi, David." Aro turned and occupied his throne once again.

David swallowed hard and raised his chin higher to look Ben in the face.

It was over. As quick as Ben touching his hand to David's forehead, David felt himself fall to the ground. He gasp for breath, clutching his chest. Everything about him felt different.

"David? Are you alright?" Aro called to the boy.

David knew not of who he, all the seemed to appear in his mind was himself serving Aro.

He stood straitening his shoulders and with his chin held high answered his Master.

"How can I serve you, _Master_?"

Aro's smile grew ever wider.


	4. The Change

It is in the darks of moments that David found himself reflecting on his short past. It has been 2 years. Something just never seemed right, he could not remember his childhood very clearly. His mind always went blank. He lifted his upper body from his bed using his arms as support. His gaze locked with the reflection of a young man starring at him from the mirror. His own rapid growth and aging was the reason David often found himself in his room reflecting. Where has the young boy gone? The man starring back had longer dark hair and eyes that were speckled with red from the human diet. His reflection showed the monster the Volturi wanted to create. With a huff he allowed his body to fall back on the bed.

The only enjoyment David now had was from the abilities he absorbed from the clan. He had no problem achieving the tracking from Demetri, the strength from Felix, or even Aro's tactile telepathy, it was Jane and Alec's ability that took the most time. Anytime he got close to either Jane or Alec, they would turn on him using their abilities against him. After about 2 years of constant torture from Jane, David finally was able to achieve the goal Aro set up for him. To become the ultimate weapon in the Vampire world. A weapon that will be used at the Volturi's disposal for their own reasons. He was a pawn in Aro's game. This idea of being a pawn didn't bother him, he viewed Aro as being the master and giver or taker of life. There simply was nothing outside of the Volturi David viewed as important and until something appeared, he would do all of their dirty biddings.

A scream drifted down the hall followed a multitude of them. Lunch.

The idea of consuming human blood really shook up David at first. When he was a child he rarely joined the red eyed vampires as the gorged themselves on human blood. This idea of being clean was short lived as a hunger grew inside of him and one day he slipped, he drove his teeth into the neck of a girl no older than 6 and watched as her body became limp in his arms. The taste was nothing he tasted before, it was so pure and sweet. Since that day he was a regular along side the Volturi.

David left his room and walked into the Great Hall to find half of the clan draped over humans, while the other half was stalking humans who were gathered in a crowd by the corner. His eyes locked onto Sulpicia and Athenodora, it was rare to see them eating amongst the clan.

"A good turn out, I never seen so many snacks at once," David lips quirked up into a predatory smile.

* * *

Edward and Bella now lived through Hell. It has been two years since the disappearance of their son. Renesmee was their only source of life in the gray and depressing world they now lived in. The whole Cullen Clan protected her. They could not fully blame Jacob let alone punish him for the loss of their child, slowly Jacob made a reappearance in the life of Renesmee.

The search continued everyday for the Cullen, abilities were brought in to find the missing member of the Clan, but unfortunately in all lead to dead ends.

It was a beautiful day and in the field of fresh snow was Renesmee, Jacob and Bella. It was on this day that Irina spotted the half-human half-vampire child gracefully jumping into the air to catch snow flakes. Irina thinking Renesmee was a immortal child thus breaking a Law established by the Volturi, escapes the scene of the crime to the Volturi in hopes of a proper justice to be brought upon the Cullens.


	5. The SImple Mistake

Sorry for not updating in a long time, but I will post another chapter soon after this.

A simple Mistake

The bodies, following lunch, were pulled into a mass pile and discarded. It was rather inhumane, but humans are nothing more than food to vampires. He walked past Jane, she narrowed her eyes at him and turned her body away attempting to give him the cold shoulder. Lately Aro has been trying to set him up with Vampires inside the Volturi Coven. David speculated it provided a assurance that he would not leave the Coven. He expected someone like Heidi to be suggested, so it through David off when Jane's name arose. Though Jane was technically older, her appearance and constant need to kill was something David did not prefer. This suggestion of engaging in a relationship with Jane was immediately shot down by David, thus making Jane even more mad at the half human. He only gave Jane a small smile and proceeded to leave the room.

Feeling satisfied, David found himself roaming the halls.

He casually walked past the reception area giving a faint smile as he ascended to the outside world. Being part human allowed him to freely walk in the sun, his skin did not 'sparkle' as bright due to his human side. He only slightly sparkled easily passed off as a 'natural glow'.

Italy and it's people were beyond words. Women seemed to be too accessible and willing to fall in love so quick. It is not that David didn't find them gorgeous but rather they wanted to fall and be in love which David felt ill-prepared for. Flirting was his limits. His human side craved affection but his vampire side craved blood, so he decided to avoid intimate relationships with mortals. Kisses were quick and nobody was brought back with him to the castle. He walked the streets of Italy at a average pace, smiling at tourist here and there, occasionally complementing someone in Italian.

"Aro will not be pleased to find you out here... Uncovered." David smiled at the female voice. Heidi. He turned to face her, giving her a pout. David's human side always seemed to be drawn by her honey voice. She always seemed to speak to him as she would to tourist, luring him to follow and obey her every word. David only gave her a slight shrug, but his body wanted to do much more. Heidi was overwhelming appealing, her smell always mesmerizing and her body always revealing too much skin. It was her voice and her stunning violet eyes that David found unforgettable.

"Well," she continued tossing her hair back and pursing her red lips, "Demetri informed me that Aro has a visitor who supposedly seen an immortal child."

David furrowed his eyebrows, "Who?"

She lightly lifted her shoulders and let them fall, "I believe he spoke of a Coven located in Washington, the Cullens?" Her smirk made David question the information she was withholding from him. The Cullen Coven did sound familiar, but he was sure it was due to listening Aro speak of Carlisle Cullen.

"Interesting for someone such as Carlisle to create an immortal when he himself knows the laws very well," David implied.

"No, not Carlisle, but one of the other members in his Coven, _Edward."_ She stressed the last word as if it had importance, David had no clue who this Edward was but if he truly broke the law and created an immortal, then the Volturi would be going to Washington.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Whose side are you on?

"I am going." These were the words David repeated for the last 20 minutes to Aro.

"I am going due to the fact that I am the strongest, fastest and most powerful. I am a part of this Coven and I am not going to sit around this castle while you all go to Washington." This statement by David received several scoffs and growls from the surrounding Volturi. Aro's stood before him, his crimson eyes narrowed at the young man. Black fog emerged from Alec's hands, David growled.

"It is alright Alec," Aro waved off the young boy and proceeded to snatch David's hand in his own and brought it to his lips, "You want to know why you will not being joining your Coven?" Aro teeth skimmed across David's flesh causing from hot, red blood to pool over the wound. "You are human, you are not strong you are weak. You can be torn up. You are foolish to believe you are invincible to forces much stronger than your own," Aro voice echoed through the halls of the Castle demanding superiority over David.

David found himself on his knees, bleeding hand clutched to his chest, eyes towards the ground. A submissive state towards his master. He lowered his fist to his sides trying to control his inner demon. The inner demon wanted to tear off Aro's head and kill every other vampire in the room to prove his power. David took a few deep breaths slowly lifting himself from his spot, "As you wish master," his words laced his hatred as he left the room, cursing Aro under his breath.

If David was any other Coven member, Aro would have had his head at the way David was addressing a superior Vampire. Luckily, David was David, no matter what heated words were exchanged, no matter what blood David shed, Aro would never have him removed or killed. David was a valuable asset to the Volturi; his gifts are too rare to be wasted.

The rest of the evening David spent punching the walls inside of his room. Stone crumbled under his fist and wood splintered as he threw his chair into the wall. David could not understand why he felt so angry for being rejected from the trip. What it the fact that Aro insulted his ability to fight and defend himself? Or was it that everyone would be going to witness the event, including the wives, and David would be trapped in Italy once again? A small knock on the door brings David back to the presence. He smells the air around him, of course, Chelsea and Corin. David was not allowed to be exposed to Corin or Chelsea because David was crafted into a killer, so the abilities of both Chelsea and Corin was something Aro found useless for David to hold.

"I pledge my allegiance to the Volturi, now go away," David spoke derisively through the closed door.

"Come on David, Aro must be extremely concerned about you to drag me away from his wife to deal with you," Corin spoke sternly to him.

"No," David said flinging the door open to meet the eyes of Corin and Chelsea. "He is afraid that I will go and commit mass destruction in his castle if I don't get my way. He sent you out of fear to lose me rather than him being concerned." Chelsea looked into David's eyes,

"You know that is not true David, you know we care about you and Aro only wants the best for you." David could feel Chelsea's persuading force against him and his will to fight against Aro melt away.

"Of course, I was being irrational and my actions must have offended him greatly," David spoke falling into Chelsea's trap.

"Don't feel bad David, Aro understands the pressure you have been put under lately and he wants you to join Felix and Demetri in the gathering of witnesses." Instantly David felt a surge of joy inside of him.

"I will report at once," David spoke with a smile, "but not before I have this," hand reached out his hands and clasped one of his hands on Corin and one on Chelsea. Fear arose on their faces, David pushed past them, "never know when your 'gifts' will become useful." He started down the hall.

"After all, no one not even Aro can fight your gifts," David called back with a wicked smile.


End file.
